


After the Battle

by PhakeFysics



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Nudity, Suggestive Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 10:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhakeFysics/pseuds/PhakeFysics
Summary: Male Warden and Zevran cleaning up after a battle, and of course Zevran enjoys teasing his poor Warden to no end.





	After the Battle

**Author's Note:**

> Just posting old writings here, don't mind me.

“Damn blood… always under the fingernails… I forget what my hands looked like when they were clean of this warden business.” Arden grumbled as he took the small scrubber diligently to his fingers. He heard Zevran chuckle, half surprised the elf heard him over the roaring waterfall nearby, half not surprised at all. “Oh my poor Warden. Always dirty, never clean.” The Antivan teased, glancing over his shoulder with a bit of a sultry look, his back to the Ferelden. 

The two stood waist deep in the cool stream, the muck and filth on their bodies being carried away, downstream thanks to the current churned up by the waterfall about a hundred or so yards away. “Is it so much to ask for; being clean?” Arden huffed, giving a bit of a kicked puppy look, glancing the elf’s strong back over before returning to his diligent finger scrubbing. 

“No, I do not suppose it is too much to ask for.” Zevran shrugged, quickly dunking his head in the water to get his hair wet and scrub the grime out of it. Arden was always amazed how the elf managed to keep his hair so soft and silky despite all the terrible conditions it went through. Arden always felt his own hair was always brittle and stringy despite the Antivan telling him otherwise.

Arden soon found warm hands slide around his stomach from behind, Zevran resting his cheek against Arden’s outer bicep (he wasn’t tall enough to rest his chin on the Warden’s shoulder). “Well, regardless… I like you a little dirty, mí amor.” The elf teased, his hands easily sliding along Arden’s front, just feeling and enjoying the other man’s skin. 

Arden scoffed a bit, his determined scrubbing slowing a bit now that he was being distracted. “Zev, please…” Arden shook his head a bit, trying very hard to fight back a grin. Zevran grinned widely, flashing white teeth as he turned his head a bit and left little kisses along the taller’s pale arm. “Please what, Arden?” Zevran cooed, one palm spread along Arden’s stomach, keeping him close as the other playfully and teasingly trailed south, stopping to veer off and caress the warden’s hip. 

“You know what I mean…” Arden replied slowly, unable to keep focused with those damned hands running everywhere along his body. “No… I haven’t the faintest idea.” The elf teased, his hand trailing a bit lower to gently rub Arden’s upper thigh. Arden blushed and shifted a bit as if trying to shake the persistent elf off of him.

“You mind helping scrub my back while your back there?” Arden glanced over and down a bit to where Zevran’s cheek was still resting against his arm. “No, I’d much rather help the front. A lot more to look at.” The Antivan replied, causing Arden to pause and furrow his brows, “Wait, I thought you said you liked staring at my ass?” Zevran paused and gave a hearty chuckle, “I /do/, mí amor, but I get to stare at it all I want when we’re out adventuring.” 

Arden blushed brightly and replied with a soft ‘oh…’ before slowly going back to cleaning under his fingernails. “Well could you at least wait until I’m cleaned off and dry?” He murmured. “I could… but I prefer you this way.” Zevran commented, his hands moving back up to Arden’s chest and stomach to instead embrace the human in a loving hug and to just hold him. 

“Te amo, Arden.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
